Arena 13
Setting If this Arena seems a little old school, that’s because it is. This arena seems massive and expanding, with lots of open space to run and hide and disappear into. Tributes will emerge from their tubes into a lush green meadow of waist-high grasses. The Cornucopia is situated at the center of the meadow, with backpacks hidden in the grasses and within the horn itself. In the backpacks there will be various foodstuffs, first aid supplies, all-weather gear, and weapons. The larger weapon-prizes will be waiting at the center of the Cornucopia. Beyond the meadow is the treeline of thick pine trees which surrounds the meadow on all sides. These trees are not so great for climbing, but they'll provide cover if you need to run and their boughs are good for shelter. Some parts of the forest seem to extend further than others. Indeed, if one heads east from the meadow, one will soon find a wide river. The water there is potable, but extremely cold, and there are fish swimming in it. On the other side of the river, the trees give way to rocky hills of shale which jut up into impressive, impassable mountains. The south of the mountains consists of shale hills, which then lead to a series of dark, deep, explorable caves. To the north of the mountains, along the path of the river is a cold, crisp glacial lake. The glacier itself has receded a bit, but is still visible from the shores of the lake, which is surrounded on three sides by mountains. If one heads south from the Cornucopia meadow, one will encounter trees upon unending trees, until eventually reaching a small pond which turns to marshland. The water in this area is not so good, and the marsh itself will upon closer inspection, reveal itself to be a peat bog. It's a quiet area, devoid of animal life save the aggressive geese which populate the pond and tons of bloodthirsty insects. The marsh itself has a frightening, deathlike quality. If one dares to explore, one might even find long lost corpses within it. Just north of the marshland is a grassland area, where small game seem to congregate to graze. It's surrounded on all sides by tree, but this is a birch forest, which is easier to climb. If one wanders the birch forest, eventually the wildflower field will come into view. This picturesque scene is home of lush wildflowers of every hue, but be careful! These genetically engineered plants could "potentially" be toxic! North of the cornucopia, through the pine forest, is situated the largest field in the Arena. This massive plain is home to great migrating herds of animals. If one has the skill and the supplies, picking off a beast or two for meat shouldn't be a problem, but be cautious: these herd animals are dangerous in large numbers. Hazards The Weather The theme of this arena is the ice age. Week one will begin with moderate, if somewhat chilly weather, and slowly over the course of the arena, the weather will shift into a frozen wasteland. Death by exposure is a real and possible danger in this arena, and by the finale, you can expect that the entire arena will have transformed into an icy wasteland. Shelter is a necessity in this arena. Without shelter, you won’t last long. The Animals The wildlife in the arena seems harmless at first. There are typical animals, such as rabbits, geese, buffalo, deer, birds, and fish, many of which can be easily caught and consumed. However, about two-three weeks in, the animals will take on strange and frightening appearances. Gone are the adorable little deers. In their place are mammoths, giant sloths, and sabertooth cats. Not only are these animals massive, but some of them will hunt and try to eat the Tributes. The Plantlife Much of the plant life in the arena is highly poisonous, including the wildflowers and many of the berries which can be found throughout. Of course, there will be edible plants mixed in, just to mess with you. There’s also poison ivy, poison oak, and other icky plants throughout. Attire All Tributes will wear identical uniforms consisting of long underwear, thick athletic socks, Ugg boots, a lightweight one-piece outfit, and a windbreaker. The windbreakers will have their District insignia embroidered on it. All Tributes will be allowed to wear their token into the Arena. Trivia * TBA Category:Arenas